<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knowledge Can Be A Dangerous Thing by bluebox_girl42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446113">Knowledge Can Be A Dangerous Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42'>bluebox_girl42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great (2020), The Great - Fandom, The Great - TV Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, spoilers for The Great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not read this if you have not seen episode 10 of The Great as there are spoilers. </p><p>Set after the event of episode 10, the reader is a former serf who has been elevated to the status of Lady, within Catherine The Great’s court. And is now finally able to have a relationship with Count Orlo. This fic is both the reader’s and Orlo’s first time making love. So expect some slight akwardness with a hint of sweetness and tenderness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Count Orlo x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knowledge Can Be A Dangerous Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks ago you had been walking through the palace library lost in thought. You desperately wanted to take things further with Orlo. But having listened to other maids talk about such things during your time below stairs you had become rather nervous. It didn't help that neither you or Orlo had experience in such matters. You weren't even sure how to broach the subject with him.<br/>
 <br/>
Then either by luck or design you had stumbled upon the forbidden section of the library by accident. Well maybe forbidden was an over-exaggeration, maybe forgotten would have been much more apt. Either way judging from the amount of dust and cobwebs on the shelves no one had read any of the books from that section for years. At first, you had been shocked by their salacious contents. But after a page or two, you found your surprise giving way to curiosity. Now a few weeks later, you were secretly working your way through each book, mining each one for hints and tips on how best to seduce him.<br/>
 <br/>
You were sat in the library, in Orlo's favourite chair, voraciously reading through the latest book from the section, a particularly racy novella, underlining passages and scribbling notes in the margins. You felt a pang of sympathy for the women at court who couldn't read, they were really missing out. But then again you remembered how the majority of them had treated you when you were a servant, so they didn’t actually deserve your sympathy.<br/>
 <br/>
Your eyes fell on one particularly erotic paragraph and you couldn't help but imagine yourself and Orlo in place of the two characters. You closed your eyes and sighed, your daydreams whisking you away from the dusty, abandoned library. You felt yourself growing wet as you imagined Orlo burying himself deep inside of you for the first time.   <br/>
 <br/>
“Y/N? Are you alright?” Orlo’s voice startled you. <br/>
 <br/>
Your eyes opened, and you saw Orlo was leaning over you, those beautiful chocolate irises clouded by worry. Unfortunately in your surprise, you dropped the book and the pencil you were holding, which rolled across the floor. <br/>
 <br/>
”I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Orlo fumbled as he rushed to pick up your book.<br/>
 <br/>
”That's okay. I'm fine, thank you.”<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo still looked unconvinced.<br/>
 <br/>
“Really, I'm fine.” You assured him.<br/>
 <br/>
Even though the two of you had been courting for a while now, you were still slightly awkward and nervous around each other. Everything seemed so new and fragile since the coup and neither of you wanted to ruin things. It didn't help much that you were struggling to find your place in court now you had been elevated from servant to a lady in reward for helping the Empress seize power. Though if you were honest you had helped overthrow Peter more for Orlo than for her.<br/>
 <br/>
“I...I erm have a new pamphlet. I thought maybe we could read it, together. In my apartments this evening.” Orlo fiddled with a corner of the book as he spoke, unable to quite meet your gaze. Even after everything you had both been through together, there was still a part of him waiting for you to come to your senses and start despising him as everyone else did.<br/>
 <br/>
“I'd like that.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You would?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Of course.” You assured him.<br/>
 <br/>
His face lit up and you found yourself wishing he smiled like that more often. Suddenly there was a knocking sound and you saw young Vlad standing in the doorway.<br/>
 <br/>
“The Empress would like to speak to you right away Lady (Y/N).” <br/>
 <br/>
“Of course. Thank you, Vlad.” <br/>
 <br/>
You looked back at Orlo and felt a pang of sadness, since the coup you got to spend even less time with him than when you were a servant and he was teaching you to read and write. Orlo gave you a sympathetic smile as if to say you'll get used to it. As you walked past him you deliberately brushed your fingers against his. He grabbed them and gave them a gentle squeeze. You leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Orlo smiled sheepishly.<br/>
 <br/>
“I'll see you tonight, your excellency.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I look forward to it.”<br/>
 <br/>
Walking down the corridor your beaming smile faded as you remembered your book.<br/>
 <br/>
“Shit!”<br/>
 <br/>
You turned to go back to the library but the Empresses’ new servant called your name from further down the corridor. You couldn't keep the Empress waiting, so instead, you kept walking forward.  Hoping and praying Orlo hadn't looked inside the book.<br/>
 <br/>
“Please just put it back on the shelf.” You whispered.<br/>
 <br/>
Back in the library, Orlo realised he was still holding your book. His first thought was to chase after you but then realised how that might look to the court. He didn't want to make you the cause for even more gossip. He knew you were struggling to fit in. He decided he would give it back to you this evening instead.<br/>
 <br/>
He looked down at the spine curious as to what you had been reading. His brow furrowed, this wasn't one of the books he had recommended to you. This was a book he didn't recognize. He opened it and began to read. His eyes widened as he realised you had been reading erotica. He flicked through the pages and noticed the turned down page corners and the annotations. He swallowed hard as he felt himself becoming flustered. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Had you misunderstood his intentions for the evening? Had you spent the last few evenings listening to him drone on about Voltaire when all you had wanted was for him to...<br/>
 <br/>
“I'm such an idiot.” Orlo chastised himself.<br/>
 <br/>
Of course, that's what you had wanted. How had he not seen it? He cursed himself for being so naive in these matters. Although deep down if he was honest he had wanted to take things further the moment you had returned his feelings, yet he had been far too shy to pursue such things. And in his defence, you had both been caught up in the fall out from the coup.<br/>
 <br/>
That was when he had an idea, he put the book in his pocket and resolved to read your notes this afternoon in preparation for this evening. He only hoped he could live up to whatever expectations this book had given you and not be a total disappointment.<br/>
 <br/>
***<br/>
 <br/>
You took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Orlo’s private chambers. Smoothing down your gown. You weren’t sure you’d ever be used to wearing such fancy clothes.<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo looked at the shot of vodka in his hand. “For luck.” he downed the shot of vodka quickly before answering. “Enter.” <br/>
 <br/>
You pushed the door open and saw Orlo sat at his desk, looking nervous. He stood up the moment you entered and walked around his desk, which as ever was filled with books and papers, in fact, more than usual. You smiled but when Orlo returned it, the expression didn't reach his eyes. He motioned for you to sit. As you took your customary place on his chaise lounge, Orlo leaned against the front of his desk. You figured he was trying to appear casual but it wasn't working, deep down you could feel yourself growing anxious. Something was wrong, you could tell. Your mind started to race; had something happened in court, was the empress alright, was there talk of another coup…wait was he breaking up with you. Oh of course. Not that you could blame him. After all, what would someone like him see in someone like you a former serf. Add that book into the mix and god only knows what he must think of you.<br/>
 <br/>
”We need to talk, about what you were doing this morning in the library.”<br/>
 <br/>
You felt your stomach sink at those words. Orlo picked up your book from his desk and held it up for you to see.<br/>
 <br/>
He swallowed before speaking, he had rehearsed this speech for over an hour. The words should have come easy to him, yet they didn't. “Your book is… rather suggestive. In fact more suggestive than I realised…”<br/>
 <br/>
Oh no. He had read it, hadn't he. You wanted to smack your head off his desk. You debated if there was a way you could without him noticing.<br/>
 <br/>
“I can explain. It's not what it looks like.” you blurted out in your panic.  “I’m such an idiot, I knew it was a stupid idea.”<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo paused and placed the book back on the desk, he realised he hadn't actually prepared for your reaction to his admission and now he wasn't entirely sure what to do.<br/>
 <br/>
“I…I like you… as you know… and I…I want to…with…” but your words failed you. When you were certain the both of you were about to die, your words came easy to you. But now the future you had once thought lost had survived you found you had lost your courage instead. <br/>
 <br/>
Orlo went to speak but the words died in his throat, he didn't plan to upset you. Maybe a speech had been a bad idea after all. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. You buried your head in your hands. It wasn’t meant to be like this.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’ve ruined everything and now you’re going to break up with me over a stupid book.” You could feel the tears starting to form.<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo sat down beside you, gently pulling your hands from your face and into his. You looked at him nervously, trying not to cry in frustration.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m not breaking up with you.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You aren't?”<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo shook his head vehemently, “No. Why would you ever think that.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Because of the book. You're disgusted by it aren't you?”<br/>
 <br/>
“No…” Orlo paused, “I’m really not. It was certainly an interesting read. Though I’m not sure it was entirely anatomically correct. Dr Chekov would know for certain. Also, some of those illustrations seemed a bit…” Orlo realised he was starting to ramble on. “I’m…I’m afraid I’m not very good with women and situations like this.” he quickly added.<br/>
 <br/>
“Me neither... I mean men and…and situations like this.” You blushed.<br/>
 <br/>
But Orlo smiled, “I know what you meant.” He brushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear.<br/>
 <br/>
“That’s why I was reading the book. I want…I want you to be my first.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You do?” For a brief moment, there was a look of joy and hope in his eyes. “I mean I had hoped…”<br/>
 <br/>
”Yes, but I didn't want to disappoint you with my lack of…shall we say expertise. I thought the book…”<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo placed both hands to your jaw.<br/>
 <br/>
“You could never disappoint me Y/N.”<br/>
 <br/>
He leaned in and kissed you tenderly. You noticed the slight hint of alcohol on his tongue. Had he been working up courage too you wondered. What had been going through his mind since he had read that book you wondered.<br/>
 <br/>
Breaking the kiss Orlo went to speak, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke, “I'm guessing you aren't in the mood for Voltaire.”<br/>
 <br/>
You bit your lip, “Not really. I'd much prefer Count Orlo instead.” You traced a line down the buttons of his waistcoat. <br/>
 <br/>
Orlo swallowed and pulled back slightly so he could get a better look at your face, searching for any hint of doubt.<br/>
 <br/>
“If this is what you truly want…” He trailed off as if afraid you would change your mind at any moment.<br/>
 <br/>
“It is.”  <br/>
 <br/>
Orlo leaned forward, smiling and kissed you once more. When he broke the kiss he looked into your eyes, “If at any time this is not what you want, you must tell me.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Of course.” <br/>
 <br/>
He stood up and held out his hand, you noticed it was shaking slightly. ”Bedroom?”<br/>
 <br/>
It was more of a question than a statement and you realised he was nervous too but was trying not to show it and as ever failing. If anything you realised it made you love him more. You took his hand and followed him. You had never seen this part of his new chambers. You found yourself looking around the room. There were books by various philosophers and thinkers stacked on his bedside table. Along with a few oil paintings of land and seascapes. You found yourself wanting to investigate every nook and cranny. To devour every bit of information that you could about him.<br/>
 <br/>
”Are you alright?” Orlo asked apprehensively.<br/>
 <br/>
“Yes, sorry. I got distracted.” You silently admonished yourself for getting overwhelmed by your curiosity.<br/>
 <br/>
For a moment he was worried that this might all be too much too soon, then he had a thought. “Still not used to being above stairs?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Something like that.” You smiled back.<br/>
 <br/>
The two of you looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do next, never having gone beyond a few kisses and light touches in between hours spent reading and talking.<br/>
 <br/>
“I should…probably…” Orlo tried to remember what he had read in that book, but typically his mind went blank. Maybe he should have asked Leo for some tips beforehand he thought to himself. He felt his stomach churn and the negative voices in his head started to tell him he was screwing this all up and any moment now you would storm out and into the night forever.<br/>
 <br/>
You, on the other hand, realised if you didn't take the initiative this was going to be a long night for both of you. Stepping forward you kissed him. But as you did so, you closed your eyes and remembered that moment back in the Patriarchal office when he was lying on the floor bloodied and bruised, and you thought you were going to lose him forever. You summoned every inch of courage from that moment, that you could and kissed him as though your life depended on it.<br/>
 <br/>
When you broke the kiss Orlo looked at you wide-eyed in surprise. He went to speak but clutching your new-found courage for all it was worth you placed a finger to his lips.<br/>
 <br/>
“Don’t overthink this Orlo.”<br/>
 <br/>
The sound of your heartbeat in your ears threatened to drown out every sound in the world as you slipped out of your shoes and walked over to his bed, laying down on it, in what you hoped looked way more sexy than it felt. The damm books hadn't told you how hard it was to be sexy in layers upon layers of pointless fabric. How the hell did the women of the court pull this off? You found yourself feeling more like a beached whale than a sex goddess. Maybe you should have drunk some vodka beforehand too. You wondered if Orlo had any left.<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo took the hint and lay down next to you, cupping your cheek as he returned your kiss. You raked a hand through his hair, pulling him closer to you. He got the message and deepened the kiss, his fingers lightly ghosting along your neck, collarbone, down to your chest. Each caress giving you goosebumps. Then Orlo suddenly broke off the kiss and sat up, for a moment your heart sank, until you realised he was taking off his waistcoat and shoes.<br/>
 <br/>
“Rollover on to your front.” You noticed the slight hint of nerves in his tone.<br/>
 <br/>
This is actually happening you thought and you felt butterflies in your stomach. You did as you were instructed, propping yourself up on your elbows. You felt Orlo’s fingertips brush against your skin as he started work on the buttons of your dress. After what felt like an eternity you felt the fabric go lose and fall forward slightly, exposing your corset. Which Orlo then struggled to unlace.<br/>
 <br/>
“How do women get in and out of these things?” Orlo muttered growing increasingly frustrated.<br/>
 <br/>
“It's okay. Here.”<br/>
 <br/>
You sat up, pushing your dress down to your waist as you did so, the silk and lace-making a rustling sound. Placing both hands behind your back, you deftly untied the laces at the top, a trick you had been taught long ago. One of the few perks of not being born into aristocracy. <br/>
 <br/>
“Now pull.”<br/>
 <br/>
He did as he was told and the corset opened. Orlo tried not to wince as he saw the faded bruising on your back from where Lady Caroline had had you whipped only a few weeks before the coup. He hated that he'd been unable to protect you at the time, but he vowed that now you were a member of the Empresses court no one would touch you ever again. He’d see to that.<br/>
 <br/>
Slowly he began placing gentle kisses on your back. Partly in an attempt to show his feelings for you and partly to make up for the pain, you must have gone through. You felt yourself melt as his lips met your skin. He worked his way up from your lower back to your shoulders. You sighed as his hands slipped underneath your corset, his fingertips gradually tracing a trail up to your breasts. As his lips reached that sensitive spot between your jaw and neck you gasped his name. He took that to be a sign of encouragement and continued to kiss and suck the skin lightly. His thumbs grazing your now hardened nipples. You felt yourself growing wetter with his every touch.<br/>
 <br/>
As his lips grazed your temple, you looked back over your shoulder. For a moment time seemed to stop as you both just gazed at each other, only millimetres away. Your hand brushed against Orlo’s cheek and you decided at that moment to take the initiative. Slowly you turned round to face him properly, the silk of the dress pooling at your waist. You pulled your corset off and threw it to the ground. You saw his eyes flick down to your bare chest then back up to your face. You smiled as you realised he was trying to be a gentleman and not look.<br/>
 <br/>
“It’s okay. You can, you know.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Sorry, I’m being a fucking idiot. Of course, I’m going to have to see you…” He gestured at your form.<br/>
 <br/>
“Shhh.” you cut him off with another kiss. “You’re not an idiot. You’re the cleverest man in court.” <br/>
 <br/>
You could tell from the way he looked down as he smiled bashfully, he wasn't used to compliments. That fact alone broke your heart.  As you leaned in for another kiss, your fingers started to untie his necktie, before moving on to his shirt.<br/>
 <br/>
“So many buttons!” you whispered into his lips, between kisses. Eventually, you managed to pull his shirt off and threw it to the floor on top of your corset. Then you pushed him on to his back and straddled him. Orlo’s eyes widened as you pulled your dress up and over your head, flinging it behind you, he still wasn't a hundred per cent sure of where to look. His cheeks turning bright red as he tried and failed not to become flustered by the sight of your naked body. You could see his eyes darkening and feel his cock growing harder as his gentlemanly etiquette fought with his more base instincts. Teasingly you kissed and licked a trail down from his lips down his neck and towards his chest, as you found yourself growing bolder with every moment. Orlo tried and failed to bite back a moan as your fingers teased his cock through the fabric of his breeches.<br/>
 <br/>
“My turn,” Orlo growled and you couldn't fail to notice the slight hint of dominance in his tone. Your eyes widened and you let out a surprised yelp as Orlo rolled you off him and on to your back. His lips were on yours again, devouring you as though he would never get to kiss you again after this evening.<br/>
 <br/>
As he kissed you, he remembered something he could use from your book. The fingers of his right hand languidly traced a trail down across your pubic mound, eventually finding what they were seeking as they slipped between your now soaking slit. He started rubbing his fingers in a circular motion against your clit. The sensation was like nothing you had ever felt before, even when you had used your own hands down there.<br/>
 <br/>
“Orlo!” you moaned.<br/>
 <br/>
“That’s my name.” He teased, his voice was soft and so was his smile, but just behind his eyes, there was a slight hint of deviousness now mixed in with lust.<br/>
 <br/>
Carefully he inserted a finger into you. Working it back and forth, while his thumb grazed your clit. Then when he was sure you were ready he added another finger, until he had all four fingers sliding in and out of you, stretching you. You felt the familiar sensation building up between your legs, a few more moments and he would have you falling over the edge. You didn't want this to end, not yet, it was too soon. <br/>
 <br/>
“Stop!” You grabbed hold of his wrist and squeezed tight.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m not hurting you am I?” Orlo looked at you as worry started to replace lust in those beautiful brown eyes of his. <br/>
 <br/>
“No. I just…I don’t want to come, not yet. Not till your inside me, please.” You begged.<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo stood up and hurriedly pulled off his breeches and stockings, with as much dignity as he could muster. That was the moment you had seen a man fully erect for the first time and you felt your courage desert you, Nevertheless, you tried to hide your nerves. He was never going to fit inside of you, he was too big. As Orlo got back on to the bed he saw the look in your eyes and his face fell.<br/>
 <br/>
“You're disappointed. I can understand that.” <br/>
 <br/>
“What… no.” <br/>
 <br/>
You cursed both yourself for listening to the other maids over the years and for Peter and his cruel words. You could see Orlo losing heart and starting to scan the room for the remainder of his clothing. Without thinking you grabbed his hand and blurted out. “I’m scared.”<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo looked at you resigned, deep down he knew this was going to happen. How could he ever please a woman? “You’ve changed your mind. That’s okay.” <br/>
 <br/>
“I haven't, it’s just…I know it’s stupid. But all the stories I’ve heard, they say it hurts the first time. When the man is… inside of you. And...and your so...big.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Oh.” Was all he could say, he wasn't used to receiving flattering comments about his manhood. At least he hoped that was meant to be flattering.<br/>
 <br/>
He squeezed your hand, “We don’t have to you know. I wouldn't think any less of you. We still have the pamphlet if you’d rather I read to you.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I don’t want you to read to me. I want this instead. I do. I just…i don’t want it to hurt.” Now you found yourself feeling self-conscious. Orlo kissed your forehead.<br/>
 <br/>
“Do you trust me?” He asked.<br/>
 <br/>
You smiled and nodded, “Always.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Then lie back down.”<br/>
 <br/>
You did as he said. Gently he positioned himself between your legs, placing himself at your entrance. <br/>
 <br/>
“You’re sure you want me to do this?” he asked.<br/>
 <br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
 <br/>
Gradually he started to push himself inside of you. His eyes never once leaving yours as he watched for any sign of discomfort. After what felt like a lifetime he was finally buried deep inside of you. Orlo gently stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers, before taking your mouth in his once more. As he tenderly kissed you over and over you realised he was making sure you had acclimatised to him. After the second time of breaking apart to breathe you placed a finger to his lips. He furrowed his brows.<br/>
 <br/>
“It’s okay, it didn't hurt.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You’re sure?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo started to move his hips, the movement shallow and still unsure. While you appreciated his attentiveness, just the act of him being inside of you was turning you on further. You needed him to make you come, instinctively you started to thrust your hips to meet his.<br/>
 <br/>
“Harder Orlo, please.” You begged.<br/>
 <br/>
You could see his eyes becoming glazed with desire as he started to thrust into you deeper. His movements becoming bolder once he knew he wasn't causing your pain. You grabbed his shoulders, the sensation overwhelming you and you knew you couldn't hold on much longer. His name fell from your lips over and over as he buried himself into you as hard and as deep as he could.<br/>
 <br/>
Within moments you fell apart as your orgasm washed over you.<br/>
 <br/>
“I love you (Y/N), I love you so much,” Orlo whispered in a shaky breath as he placed kisses all over your face.<br/>
 <br/>
A few moments later Orlo came, grunting your name along with a number of fucks. You could feel his chest rising and falling as he lay on top of you, face buried in your neck, trying to calm his breathing. You found yourself tracing your fingertips up and down his spine as the two of you lay there trying to come down from your orgasm induced high. Eventually, Orlo lifted himself off you and you rolled over on to your side. As you did so you noticed him frown and you saw the look of doubt clouding his eyes, you felt your smile fade.<br/>
 <br/>
“What's wrong?” You felt your heart starting to hammer in your chest. Had you done something wrong you wondered. Had you not pleased him.<br/>
 <br/>
“Was...it...okay. Was...I...okay?” You saw the anxiety of years of teasing and mocking written all over his features.<br/>
 <br/>
You leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. ”It was perfect.” You couldn't hide your smile. The maids had been wrong.<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo looked surprised. “It...it was? But I…”<br/>
 <br/>
“Were wonderful.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Really?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Really.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You’re not just saying that?”<br/>
 <br/>
Your heart sank as you realised it was going to take a long time to get past the damage Peter and his ‘friends’ had done to Orlo’s confidence.<br/>
 <br/>
“I would never lie to you Orlo, I swear.”<br/>
 <br/>
At that Orlo smiled softly, but a hint of doubt still remained in his eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
You had an idea, you doubted he would take it seriously. But then again he didn’t have to, he just had to understand the intent behind your words. And if it helped alleviate his anxieties even for a moment then it would have worked perfectly.<br/>
 <br/>
“If you doubt me then maybe we could work our way through that section of the library. There are many more books on that shelf. That way you can be sure I only speak the truth. Of course, it would mean we would have to spend many, many nights together in intensive theoretical study. And many more nights together testing out the practical application.” You grinned.<br/>
 <br/>
“Of course. It’s…” Orlo swallowed, ”It’s a large section and we would have to make sure none of the information had become obsolete.”<br/>
 <br/>
For a brief moment you could have sworn you saw a sly smirk forming on Orlo’s lips, but ever the diplomat it was gone again as he pulled you closer for a kiss. When the two of you finally parted, you placed your head on his chest and lazily traced shapes across his skin. Making a mental note of what every touch and sensation of the evening had felt like. You didn't want to forget a moment of it.<br/>
 <br/>
“Orlo.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Hmm.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Did you mean it?” You couldn't stop yourself from asking. Orlo had never said those three words before and you hadn't said it since that day in the Patriarch’s office. Like so much, it was just one more thing that had remained unspoken between the two of you.<br/>
 <br/>
“Mean what?”<br/>
 <br/>
“What you just said, about loving me.”<br/>
 <br/>
Orlo tilted your chin upwards so you had to look up at him. “Yes. I should have told you that a long time ago. I love you.”<br/>
 <br/>
You smiled<br/>
 <br/>
“I love you too Orlo.” It was the first time you had spoken those words to him since that day in the Patriarchs office and at the memory caused you to hug him tighter. Orlo realised you were remembering the moment you had found him. He didn't remember much besides the pain in his skull and you screaming blue murder at Marial and then those words that he never thought would come from your lips. He tried not to shudder at the memory and instead he chose to mull over your words about the library. A plan started to form in his mind just before sleep took him away from you.<br/>
 <br/>
***<br/>
 <br/>
A day later you wandered through the library.<br/>
 <br/>
“Orlo?” You called out.<br/>
 <br/>
But he was nowhere in sight. Why would he ask you to meet him and not be here? You found yourself feeling a tad disappointed, you were hoping he’d take you in the library like in one of your many daydreams. Maybe he was running late. That was when spotted a book on Orlo's favourite chair. That was strange you mused, it was unlike him to leave books just lying around, you knew how much he valued them and the knowledge contained within. You picked it up and noticed there was a scrap of paper acting as a bookmark. You opened the book to the page marked. There was an erotic illustration of a man and woman and on the paper was written in black ink.<br/>
 <br/>
‘As we are getting inspiration from books, I thought we could try this. My apartments this evening?’ It read. <br/>
 <br/>
You were glad Orlo wasn't there to see the crimson blush that was creeping across your cheeks. You made sure you were alone in the library before tilting the book on its side and taking a long look at the image.  Closing the book you smiled as you placed it in the hidden pocket in your petticoat. Yes, you were going to enjoy working your way through this section of the library. It had been a very good idea after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>